


Caged

by justmarcialima



Series: The chaotic and domestic lives of Hannibal, Will and their kids [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: Hannibal and Will are incarcerated again.They ponder in what they miss.





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait for the continuation of this series but I had no idea where I wanted to go with this series. It was just today that I had an epiphany in the shower and ran to write this. Hope you enjoy. Pretty please leave a comment if you like, it seriously warm my heart.

Being incarcerated again wasn't Will's idea of fun. He hated being caged like an animal again. He hated the feeling of not being able to see the sun, breath fresh air and hug his kids. He hated that it was actually his fault that they were there, even if Hannibal kept telling him that it wasn't. For Hannibal, being incarcerated was merely a nuisance. He was certain that they would eventually break free of that holding. Will wasn't so sure. It had been years since he last put his eyes in their kids. Alana told them they hadn't been found which means they were currently living with Chiyoh like they planned if this ever happened. He was sure his kids were doing fine but he missed them terribly. 

He missed Emilia's side smiles to him whenever Hannibal said something ridiculously pompous. He missed Vicenzo's joyous laugh when he played with the dogs. He missed cooking dinner with Hannibal in the kitchen and rubbing elbows with him with flirty glances and hidden smiles. 

Will thought he would never have this again. Contrary of what Hannibal believed, Will was aware that he and Hannibal weren't quite as young as they once were. Of course they remained just as vicious but they grew comfortable and domestic in their time together. They grew roots and that changed a person. Most of the people working in the facility they were being held were younger than they were and whenever Will thought of slicing a throat to free himself he indubitably thought of Emilia and gave up. At least he hadn't been separated from Hannibal. They had tried separating them in the beginning but Hannibal killed every single one of the orderlies that came his way until he was transfered to a cell next to Will's. They couldn't touch but being able to see each other through the glass and talk with one another was enough. Will didn't thought it was possible but Hannibal grew even more handsome with white in his hair. He also stayed in shape doing push-ups every morning without his shirt on. Will popped a boner every morning at the same time because of that. Will also tried to stay in shape but exercising was never his forte. His hair had grew out again as well as his beard but once a year they gave Will a buzz cut to tame his curls. He always hated how his ears would stick out after the haircut. Hannibal thought his ears were endearing. 

“I miss our kids.” Will muttered one night when they were leaning against the glass, back to back. “I miss them so much.” 

“I miss them terribly as well.” Hannibal whispered back. “I miss waking up next to you.” 

“Oh yes.” Will groaned. “I never thought I would miss cuddling but I miss cuddling with you too.” 

“We usually miss the things that we take for granted.” Hannibal nodded. “I miss being intimate with you as well.” 

Will chuckled. 

“Same here. Maybe if we kill enough people they'll let us fuck at least once.” 

“Crass words, William.” Hannibal said, but Will could hear the amused smile on his voice. 

“Hey, love, my crass words was why you married me.” He said smiling. 

“No, I've married you because I was in love with you and your beautiful mind.” 

Will felt his heart beat faster at the nonchalant confession. 

“Was?” He teased. “You wound me, Hannibal.”

“Still am.” He said. 

“Hm, better.” Will said. “I was almost breaking out of here so I could strangle you.” 

“Should I fear for my life?” He asked smiling. 

“Nah, I love you too much to actually kill you. Besides, I've tried killing you before, it didn't work.” 

“I am indeed very difficult to kill.” He said. “We're gonna leave this place, Will. Have faith.” 

Will sighed. 

“I hope so, Hannibal. I hope so.”


End file.
